


friends do (but we don't)

by Selemetis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Magic, Romance, Snow, Teen Romance, after 1x06, bc come on that necklace says it all, beignets, hosie for the win and no once can convince me otherwise, hot coco, i guess?, i love my siphoner daughter, josie is a special snowflake, mentions of the originals s4 bc i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: Josie lied on her bed, watching the ceiling and listening Lizzie’s even breathing. The flashes of her birthday night kept her awake; the memory of her biological mother haunted her but more than anything, much to her surprise, she kept touching the necklace Hope gave her. She thought about the gift -- of course she did but the more she thought about what it could possibly meant, the more she came to nothing but one thing which was, she always thought, out of the question when it came to Hope Mikaelson.She just had to poke, didn’t she?//or, after 1x06 i started to ship hosie and this is the consequence of it.





	friends do (but we don't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarissa/gifts).



> hey everyone! this is my first fic for this fandom so i hope i don't have much errors on characters. however, i did write the originals fics before but i am afraid that i don't do hope and josie justice.
> 
> our song is maggie & tae - friends don't

_ Maggie & Tae - Friends Don’t _

Josie lied on her bed, watching the ceiling and listening Lizzie’s even breathing. The flashes of her birthday night kept her awake; the memory of her biological mother haunted her but more than anything, much to her surprise, she kept touching the necklace Hope gave her. She thought about the gift -- of course she did but the more she thought about what it could possibly meant, the more she came to nothing but one thing which was, she always thought, out of the question when it came to Hope Mikaelson.

 

_ She just had to poke, didn’t she? _

 

The brunette rose from the bed, trying not to wake her twin in the process. She felt the magic she absorbed from Josette Laughlin which gave her a strange feeling through her being just like magic had always done. She wondered if that was how Josette had felt back in the day; she wondered if that was how Penelope felt and how Hope felt. But of course, Hope would feel her magic different due to the fact that she carried three different kinds of magic in her soul. It must be reassuring, Josie thought. 

She went down stairs, her head still spinning because of the entirety of tonight. It felt like the longest night in her life as if she was in a drama play. She kept touching her necklace still when she entered to the kitchens to get herself a hot coco. 

Hope beated her to it, though.

She startled when she saw the other girl, standing next to the owen. She smiled at Josie as she awkwardly waved at her.

“Hey.” Josie whispered. 

“Hey.” Hope echoed her. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No.” she shook her head and avoided her blue eyes watching her. She went for the fridge next to the owen and got a bottle of milk. When she closed the fridge she saw Hope still looking at her with an unreadable look on her beautifully shaped face. “It’s been a long night.” she said weakly.

“Tell me about it.” Hope chuckled and checked the owen one more time. “When I was a kid,” she started, “Long before I got here, my family and I had this long night for ourselves.” she kept laughing as she opened the owen, wore gloves and took out what she had been heating. “Next morning, my dad got me this long breakfast table with everything on it. Literally, everything. My mom almost freaked out.”

Josie laughed with her as she watched the auburn haired girl put the baked good in a white porcelain plate. 

“What is it?” she asked. “Looks like an over baked donut.”

“Ha-ha.” Hope narrowed her eyes at her but she was still smiling which Josie found refreshing lately. “It’s a beignet.” she said. “A traditional Louisiana food. Here, have some.” she pushed the plate towards Josie which caught her off guard.

“Oh, no, it’s a small one. I was just here to make some hot coco.” she took a step back, pointing the cabinet behind her. “Want some?”

Hope sighed, her lips pursed. She nodded and shrugged.

“Sure, why not?” she said. “I’ll heat another beignet, too.”

 

They took their freshly baked treasures and went to the abandoned house, sitting on the porch. 

“This place is super creepy.” Hope murmured. “And I’m from New Orleans.”

“Huh.” Josie said. “I’ve never thought about you having a hometown.” 

Hope rolled eyes at her shook her head. 

“Not really New Orleans, actually.” she explained. “My mom’s from there and Dad is actually from here, Mystic Falls.”

“Yeah, I’ve read about it.” Josie murmured and felt Hope’s gaze on her again. She drank from her hot coco and cleared her throat, now being able to raise her gaze to Hope’s. “I didn’t thank you properly.” she said, touching her necklace. 

“That? It’s nothing,” Hope waved her hand. “Just a little trick Aunt Freya taught me to put my necklace. I thought it’d be useful.” they looked each other for a moment and both giggled. “Apparently it did.” 

“Yeah.” Josie nodded. “But not just that.” she took a deep breath and tried to focus despite her heart racing. “You saved my life, Hope.” she whispered. “While no one did.” she swallowed her tears and blinked her eyes rapidly. “Not even my own sister.”

“But she didn’t know.” Hope said immediately and squeezed her shoulder. “And I wasn’t alone -- Penelope and MG were there, too.”

“I know, but…” she wanted to ignore her ex’s mention since just a few hours ago they had a hot and heavy make out session. “They wouldn’t be able to find me in time if it wasn’t for your gift.”

Hope just smiled and played with the soil under her booth. 

“I’m not that much of a hero.” she said and Josie felt her mouth went dry when Hope looked her in the eye once again with a glint. “Penelope and I thought of Lizzie when we killed the zombies.”

Josie looked at her in bewilderment for a few seconds before she bursted into laughter. Hope laughed with her and they talked about the party, the spell Penelope put on her and Rafael and how Josie just wished for happiness for her birthday.

“I’m sorry for how it all went down.” Hope said finally, holding Josie’s hand next to hers with the tip of her fingers. “You deserved a much better birthday with your mom here. I mean with your actual mom, Caroline.”

Josie smiled how Hope was now an invested person despite her every opposite behavior in past.

“Thanks, Hope.” she said and had an idea. “But since Lizzie and I absorbed magic from Josette… I now possess a certain amount of magic.” 

Hope raised eyebrows in an appreciative way. 

“Do tell, Saltzman.”

“When I was a kid,” she said. “Mom was a TV anchor for some time and even though Lizzie and I loved to watch her segment, my favorite part was always the weathercast.”

Hope chuckled.

“Okay…”

“So…” Josie’s face lightened up. “I thought that people who told about the weather decided the weather as well and that’s what I wanted to do when I grew up.”

She raised her hands at the air, channeling the magic inhibiting her and imagining what she wanted to see. A few seconds later, it started to snow.

Both of them got up, stood in the middle of the slow snowing and faced one another. 

“It’s beautiful, Josie.” Hope whispered. “I’m glad that you got what you wished for.” she held her hand again which made Josie to look down while she clutched her necklace. “At least some of it, really. You are a good friend.” she couldn’t help but notice Hope’s voice faltered a bit in the last word.

But friends wouldn’t hold each other’s hands under the magical snow. Friends wouldn’t make protection necklaces despite they didn’t have a pleasant past. Friends didn’t made one another feel this way. 

But they did.

Therefore, Josie didn’t want to say thank you once again but she didn’t want to stand there doing nothing. So she did the best thing she could think of. 

She kissed Hope and under the magical snow, Hope kissed her back.

The snow turned into a storm around them, putting them into the eye of it. Josie knew that it was because of how she felt right now but she didn’t care to stop. The snow surrounded them like a beautiful haze as they kissed and it finally stopped, draining the magic in Josie till the last bit of it. 

She felt dizzy but didn’t know it was because of the magic or the kiss but she decided that it could be both.

“Wow,” Hope chuckled and wiped a snowflake on Josie’s face. “I just…  _ Wow _ . That’s not what I had in mind when Emma told me to make some friends.” she chuckled. 

Josie smiled and looked down. 

“Friends don’t do such things for one another.” she whispered and then had the courage to look at Hope’s face. “But we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> pleaaaase leave me some comments and kudos!!   
> love to all, see you!


End file.
